The Time of my Life
by CassGirl4ever
Summary: Um "eu te amo" conseguiu derrubar todas as barreiras de Severus. Mas pode ser que ele se arrependa disso mais tarde. SNUPIN.


**Autor:** CassGirl 4Ever

**Título: **The Time of my Life

**Pares:** Snape/Lupin

**Censura:** NC-16 anos. Slash. Nudez e sexo.

**Gênero: **Drama, Tema Adulto, Romance.

**Spoiler:** Spoiler leve do HP Relíquias da Morte, das lembranças do Snape. AU também.

**Aviso: **Personagens não me pertencem. Todos eles pertencem a J.K. Rowling! _SLASH SNUPIN_. Com trechos da música "(_I've had) The Time of my Life"_ interpretada pelo elenco de Glee.

**Agradecimentos: **Rosana F.!

**Sinopse: **Um "eu te amo" conseguiu derrubar todas as barreiras de Severus. Mas pode ser que ele se arrependa disso mais tarde. SNUPIN.

**Desafios: **Respondendo aos desafios de frases do SnapeFest: _1) "Eu não faria isso nem se o Sol nascesse no Oeste amanhã." _E: _4) "Esqueça, eu não deveria mesmo ter confiado em você"._

**S&L**

_Época dos Marotos_

- Severus, espere! - Lupin seguia o moreno esguio pelos corredores de Hogwarts.

O dia de sábado estava amanhecendo, e Snape estava correndo sem ver, tentando alcançar o escritório de Dumbledore, enquanto tentava estancar o sangramento em seu braço direito. James e Sirius acabaram de praticamente empurrá-lo para a toca do lobisomem. Assim que os dois marotos conseguiram colocá-lo lá dentro, eles trancaram a porta, e Snape ficou lá, sem poder sair, pois para usar o feitiço teria que aparecer, e isso não seria seguro com o lobisomem ali.

Quando já estava quase amanhecendo, Snape resolveu sair de seu esconderijo, e se arrependeu no mesmo segundo. Lupin veio para cima dele, e teria arrancado seu braço se ele não tivesse desviado. Mas o machucado ainda assim ficara fundo. Muito fundo.

- Severus... - Ele ofegava, e começava a parar de correr. - Es... Espere... Por favor...

- Porque deveria, lobisomem? - O menino se virou para encarar os olhos azuis do outro, que agora estava caído no chão, tentando normalizar a respiração.

- Por... Porque... Porque eu quero me desculpar.

- Tem mais é que se desculpar mesmo! Você quase me matou!

- Eu... Eu sei. Mas não me odeie. Por favor! Isso tudo foi idéia do James e do Sirius! Os dois são uns idiotas, você sabe disso!

- E porque você está se desculpando? Porque você liga para o que eu penso?

- Porque... Ah, você vai me odiar! Porque eu te amo, Severus Snape!

Snape engasgou com a própria saliva ao ouvir as palavras do lobisomem.

- Não... - Ele sussurrou, mas alto o bastante para Lupin ouvir. - Você não pode me amar, Lu... Remus. - Lupin estremeceu ao ouvir o outro dizer seu primeiro nome. - Você... Você tentou me matar...

- Quando eu estou transformado, eu não controlo meus atos, Severus. Mas... Pode dizer, eu sei que você quer me matar.

- Não... Estranhamente eu não quero te matar. O que eu quero mesmo fazer... - Ele se ajoelhou em frente à Remus, e o lobisomem prendeu a respiração. - É isso.

Severus pegou o rosto do outro entre as mãos, e foi aproximando as bocas. Assim que ele selou o beijo, ouviu um leve gemido da parte de Remus. Logo o beijo foi se aprofundando.

"_Oh, Deus!"_ Lupin pensou. "_Nunca pensei que um beijo do _seboso_ fosse ser tão bom!"_.

"_Até que o lobisomem beija bem..._" foi o único pensamento coerente na cabeça de Snape.

- Severus... - Lupin murmurou. - Tem uma sala... Aqui do lado. - Ele soltou um gemido, pois Snape passara a beijar seu pescoço. - Quer ir para lá? Quero dizer... Anh... Si-Sirius e Ja-James já estão vin-vindo...

- Pode ser... Que sala é? - Snape tinha as mãos por dentro da camisa de Remus, o acariciando.

- Sa-Sala Preci-Precisa...

- E onde fica essa sala?

- Vem... Eu... Eu te mostro...

- OK.

Severus se levantou, e ajudou o outro a se levantar, estendendo a mão. Eles juntaram as mãos e foram até a sala, e Lupin pensou em como queria a sala, bem para surpreender Snape, pois tinha certeza de que o outro era virgem.

Assim que a porta apareceu, Snape abriu a boca, em sinal de surpresa. Nunca havia visto aquela sala lá antes...

- O que... O que é isso, Lupin?

- Nunca veio nessa sala antes?

- Nunca.

- Então se prepare. - Ele já estava com a mão na maçaneta.

Quando a porta se abriu, Severus abriu ainda mais a boa, chegando ao seu máximo. A sala era... Linda. Havia rosas espalhadas por ela, e uma garrafa de vinho na cômoda ao lado de uma cama de casal, a maior que já vira. Os lençóis da cama eram brancos, e impecavelmente arrumados.

- Venha, Severus. O que está esperando?

- Mas... Essa sala é linda, Remus. Como a achou?

- Sirius me mostrou.

Snape sentiu uma queimação por todo seu corpo, e deduziu serem ciúmes. Ciúmes porque Sirius mostrara aquela sala à Lupin, e isso só podia significar uma coisa, que Snape nem queria pensar no que era...

- Não é nada disso que você está pensando! - Lupin disse ao ver a expressão de Snape. - Essa sala se transforma no que você quiser, e para mim e Sirius era tipo um fliperama, porque era época de prova, e a gente queria relaxar.

- Então... Você quis que a sala fosse assim?

- Isso mesmo. - Lupin se aproximava perigosamente de Severus.

Assim que eles se beijaram, Remus começou a empurrar o outro para a cama. Quando a camisa roçou no braço onde o Sonserino havia levado a mordida, ele ganiu baixinho de dor. Lupin olhou para a ferida que ele havia feito, depois para o rosto do outro bruxo.

- Sinto muito, Severus. – Ele segurou o pulso do sonserino, virando para cima o lado que sangrava. – Eu tinha esquecido que tinha te machucado.

- A culpa não é sua. Os culpados são aqueles seus amigos estúpidos.

- Vou consertar isso. - Disse e tirou a varinha de dentro da veste, em seguida lançou alguns feitiços no antebraço de Snape. O primeiro fez o corte fechar e o segundo limpou o sangue que escorria da ferida.

O Sonserino olhou para o braço impressionado.

- Obrigado.

- Não quero que me agradeça com palavras. - Provocou.

Snape sorriu com malícia e avançou em direção aos lábios do lobisomem. Eles iniciaram um beijo um tanto quanto urgente. Remus continuou a empurrar Snape para a cama, e se deitou por cima dele, sem quebrar o beijo. As unhas de Severus iriam deixar marcas nas costas do Grifinório, com certeza.

O sonserino começou a sentir algo o pressionando. Algo que vinha... Do meio das pernas de Remus?

- Remus... Pare...

- Por quê? Agora que está bom?

- Rem... - O nome do parceiro morreu em sua garganta, pois sua boca foi tomada em mais um daqueles beijos de tirar o fôlego.

- Ia dizer alguma coisa, _Sevvie_?

- Só... Não... Me... - A cada palavra ele perdia o fôlego por causa dos beijos que Lupin distribuía por seu pescoço. - Chame de... _Sevvie_!

- Se você não gostou, eu posso parar... Mas é tão mais prático...

Severus se distraiu com outro beijo, e quase não sentiu a mão de Lupin em sua calça. _Quase_.

- Lupin!

Remus se afastou do outro ao ouvir seu sobrenome. Ambos arfavam, e Remus viu a expressão irritada de Severus. Mas também conseguiu ver medo.

- O que foi, Severus? Você... É a sua 1ª vez?

Snape assentiu timidamente com a cabeça, ainda com as mãos nas costas de Lupin.

- Não se preocupe. Eu não vou te machucar nem nada parecido. Eu não mordo. Quer dizer... Não enquanto sou humano. E nessa forma, eu só te mordo se você quiser. - Ele passou fracamente os dentes pela pele branca do pescoço de Severus, arrancando alguns gemidos baixinhos. - Agora, o que você acha de os livrarmos dessas roupas incômodas?

- Não sei...

- Eu te amo, Severus. Quantas vezes vou precisar repetir isso para te convencer?

- Mas... Você é um grifinório... Grifinórios odeiam sonserinos. E você pode estar me enganando somente para transar comigo.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte: Se eu estiver te enganando, você pode e bater amanhã, e eu não vou reagir. Juro por Merlin.

O sonserino olhou para os lados, tentando pensar. Como resposta, voltou a beijar Remus, e tirava sua capa.

- Isso é... É um sim? - Remus tentou falar entre beijos.

- Não. É um com certeza.

Remus sorriu, e passou as mãos por aqueles cabelos que pareciam ser tão oleosos à vista, mas tão macios ao toque.

Não demorou mais do que alguns poucos minutos, e Remus já estava completamente nu. Severus estava visivelmente embaraçado, mas isso não o impediu de sorrir ao sentir as mãos de Remus em sua camisa.

- Pra que tantos botões? - O grifinório perguntou.

Severus, em vez de responder, roubou mais um beijo de Lupin.

Remus foi desabotoando botão por botão da camisa, e assim que acabou, olhou com desejo para a camiseta branca transparente. Fez Severus levantar os braços, e retirou aquela peça, para começar a distribuir beijos e mordidas pelo peito branco do sonserino.

- Com o tanto de roupas que você usa, _Sevvie_. - Ele provocou. - Nunca achei que poderia ser assim tão... Tão _gostoso_.

- Digo o mesmo, Remus...

Ainda beijando o peito de Severus, Remus foi descendo sua boca, até chegar ao seu ponto de desejo. Antes de fazer qualquer coisa, olhou para aqueles olhos negros, como que pedindo permissão. Snape gemeu, e Remus tomou aquilo como um "sim", fazendo Snape gritar de prazer.

- Re... Remus... Anh...

Severus puxou os cabelos de Lupin, forçando o vai-e-vem. Quando sentiu que estava chegando ao seu ápice, avisou Lupin, que somente continuou a fazer os movimentos.

Snape gritou, e, quando o fez, Lupin sentiu sua boca se encher de um liquido quente.

Agora o sonserino arfava, enquanto mantinha os olhos na ereção ainda desperta de Lupin.

- Agora é minha vez, não acha?

Severus deu um sorriso safado, e começou a descer o rosto do mesmo jeito que o lobisomem fizera antes, mas este o impediu.

- Não _desse_ jeito. Pensei em outra maneira de você me satisfazer... - E ao falar isso, Lupin lambeu um dedo de um jeito extremamente _sexy,_ e o penetrou em Snape, arrancando gemidos mais altos. - Pode ser, _Sevvie_?

- Uhum...

Lupin o beijou novamente, enquanto inseria outro dedo, fazendo a intensidade dos gemidos aumentarem ainda mais. Ele se afastou de Snape por alguns segundos, fazendo o sonserino ficar com cara de confuso. Mas logo ele entendeu, ao ver o grifinório voltar com um tubo de lubrificante nas mãos.

Lupin introduziu os dedos de novo, e entregou o tubo nas mãos de Severus, que começou a distribuir o produto por toda a ereção de Lupin.

Remus virou o outro na cama, e retirou os dedos da entrada de Severus, trocando-os rapidamente por sua ereção.

Os gemidos de prazer de Severus foram se misturando a outra coisa, que Remus identificou como gemidos de dor. Ele começou a beijar as costas do sonserino, querendo dar algum apoio, enquanto ia penetrando cada vez mais fundo em Snape.

- Não está doendo muito, certo, _Sevvie_? – Perguntou Lupin, realmente preocupado.

- Aanh... - A única resposta foi um grunhido.

- Aanh é "sim" ou "não"?

Severus fez que não levemente com a cabeça, e Remus tomou isso como um incentivo, começando a estocar o outro num ritmo lento.

- M-Mais... R-rápido...

Isso era bom. Significava que a dor não era tanta! Remus aumentou o ritmo, e logo sentiu que não agüentaria mais muito tempo. Acabou gritando, e gozou em Snape.

- Isso foi bom. - Severus falou, abraçando Remus, que caíra do seu lado. - Muito bom.

- Extremamente bom. Para um virgem, até que você foi bem, _Sevvie_!

- Remus... Isso aqui é a prova de som, certo? - Se lembrou de perguntar, ao perceber o quanto os dois gritaram.

- Claro que é. Acha mesmo que eu ia nos expor tanto? Se isso aqui não fosse a prova de som, até Dumbledore teria escutado seus gritos, lá da sala dele!

- Idiota. - Falou, se aconchegando no peito dele.

- Mas você ainda assim gosta de mim.

- E você me ama.

- Sim. Eu te amo.

- Eu não sei se te amo...

- Não tem problema.

- Porque você me ama? Você é um maroto, deveria me odiar, não o contrário...

- Eu não sei ao certo porque te amo... Acho que é porque eu vejo tanto o James e o Sirius zoando de você, e vejo que tudo o que você quer é ficar quieto no seu canto, que você já tem problemas demais. Eu já falei para eles pararem com isso, mas eles simplesmente falaram que eu só tava falando isso porque estava apaixonado. Depois de um tempo isso virou verdade. Eu gosto desse seu jeito tímido, dos seus cabelos... Eu só te amo. Sem nenhum motivo específico.

Lupin passou os braços pela cintura de Severus, e, aproveitando que não tinha aulas naquele dia, dormiram na Sala Precisa.

**Now I've had the time of my life**

_(Agora eu tive o melhor momento da minha vida)_

**No I never felt like this before**

_(Não, eu nunca me senti assim antes)_

**Yes I swear it's the truth**

_(Sim, eu juro, é verdade)_

**And I owe it all to you**

_(E devo tudo a você)_

**'Cause I've had the time of my life**

_(Porque eu tive o melhor momento da minha vida)_

**And I owe it all to you**

_(E devo tudo a você)_

**-X-**

Os dois continuaram com aquele casinho por algum tempo, até escreveram uma sigla numa árvore da Floresta Proibida.

"_- 'Snupin'? O que isso significa? - Snape perguntou, curioso._

_- É uma junção de nossos sobrenomes. Snape e Lupin._

_- Mas e se alguém achar?_

_- Nunca vão desconfiar do que significa. Se nem você, o menino mais esperto que conheço sabe o que significa, porque outras pessoas saberiam?"_

**I've been waiting for so long**

(_Esperei por muito tempo_)

**Now I've finally found someone**

(_Agora finalmente encontrei alguém_)

**To stand by me**

(_Pra ficar ao meu lado_)

**We saw the writing on the wall**

(_Vimos o que estava escrito no muro_)

**As we felt this magical**

(_Enquanto sentimos essa mágica_)

**Fantasy**

(_Fantasia_)

Um dia, na aula de Herbologia, uma das poucas aulas que Remus e Severus não faziam juntos, James chamou Remus pra conversar um pouco.

- Fala, Pontas.

- Hey, Aluado, conhece a Mary?

- Mary? Do 6º ano? A loirinha?

- Ela mesma.

- Conheço. Que tem ela?

- É que... Rolam alguns boatos por aí de que ela gosta de você. E está disposta a fazer de tudo para te conquistar.

Remus sorriu ao se lembrar de que não poderia ficar com a menina. Já tinha outra pessoa ocupando esse cargo...

- Acho que não vai dar certo, Pontas.

- Por que não? Cara, ela é 3 anos mais velha do que a gente, é linda, e tá a fim de você! O que mais você precisa?

- Não, James... É que... Tem outra pessoa.

- Sério? E posso saber quem é?

- Não. Desculpe, mas eu prometi a... Essa pessoa... Que ia manter o caso em segredo.

- Mas eu sou seu melhor amigo! Fala aí, quem é? A Júlia, do 2º ano? Ela bem que te lança uns olhares estranhos no meio das aulas...

- Que? Não! Não, James! É... Outra pessoa. E eu não vou te contar quem é, ponto final!

- Ah... Que pena. Mas vocês estão só ficando ou namorando mesmo?

- Não é da sua conta, Pontas.

- 'Qualé, Remus! Pelo menos isso!

- Tá... Nós... Nós estamos namorando sim. Quer dizer... Ninguém pediu ninguém em namoro, mas nós já... - Ele abaixou o tom de voz. - Nós já transamos. E... Aquela pessoa era vigem. Então acho que é algo mais sério.

- Sei... Isso tá é estranho, Aluado. E eu vou descobrir mais sobre isso, pode apostar.

O professor olhou o relógio, e dispensou os alunos. Aluado e Pontas foram conversando até a aula de poções, e Remus sorria só de se lembrar que ele fazia essa aula com a Sonserina.

Quando estavam quase chegando na sala de aula, eles esbarraram em algo. Lupin olhou para cima, e viu ser a tal Mary, do 6º ano.

- Oi, _Remus_. - Ela agiu como se fosse íntima, chamando-o pelo primeiro nome.

- O-Oi, Mary. - Ele percebeu que a chamou pelo primeiro nome, porque não sabia o sobrenome da menina.

- Bom que já estamos assim tão... Amigos. Até nos chamamos pelo primeiro nome...

- Eu vou indo, Aluado. - James falou. - Vê se não se atrasa!

- T-tá...

- Venha cá, Remus... - Ela o empurrou para um canto mais escuro do corredor, e o prendeu contra uma parede. - Você já deve ter ouvido alguém falar que... Eu ando interessada em você...

- J-Já. Meu amigo, Potter, acabou de me contar.

- Então... Você também gosta de mim?

- O-Olha, Mary... Você é uma pessoa bem legal e...

Mas ele não terminou a frase, pois a menina o calou com um beijo. Remus arregalou os olhos, e tentou afastar a menina, mas já era tarde demais. Severus vira tudo.

Lupin se livrou da menina, e passou a correr atrás do Sonserino.

Mary olhou horrorizada para o garoto que corria. _"Eu acabei de beijá-lo e ele sai correndo?"_, refletia a aluna. _"Eu não preciso disso"._ Juntando toda sua dignidade, a garota arrebitou o nariz e seguiu na direção oposta.

Lupin continuou correndo atrás do namorado. Pouco se importava se tinha sido grosseiro com Mary. Severus era muito mais importante. Olhou para trás por alguns segundos, somente para ter certeza de que a menina fora embora, mas, quando voltara a olhar para Snape, ele tinha virado de ponta-cabeça. Remus se virou novamente, e viu Pontas atrás de si, com a varinha apontada para Severus.

- Tão fácil quanto tirar doce de criança... - James comentou, se aproximando de Snape. - Não concorda, Aluado?

- Severus... - Murmurou.

- Olhe isso, Remus! O seboso estava chorando!

- Me larga, Po-Potter! - Severus falou, bravo. - Me d-deixe ir!

- Eu não faria isso nem se o Sol nascesse do lado Oeste amanhã!

- James. - Remus falou, encostando no ombro do amigo. - Deixe o... "Ranhoso" - Sua garganta raspou ao xingar o namorado. - Ir. Por favor.

- Por favor? O que houve com você, Aluado?

- O pobre coitado está chorando! O deixe ir, Potter!

- Tá, o que está acontecendo entre vocês? Você nunca me chamou de Potter antes.

- Jam... Pontas. Deixe-o ir.

James bufou, e, depois de pensar um pouco, soltou o rapaz do feitiço. Severus ajeitou sua vestes, ainda chorando um pouco, e tentou ir embora, mas sentiu tudo de seu pescoço pra baixo congelar, e se viu pego por mais um feitiço.

- Mas - Potter falou. - Ele só vai embora depois de falar porque estava chorando. Pode ir abrindo a boca, Seboso!

- E-Eu... Eu estava chorando porque... Porque fui traído.

- Nunca pensei que te viria chorar algum dia, Ranhoso.

- Pontas, libere-o do feitiço e vá embora! Tenho algo sério para conversar com o _Sev_... Snape.

James deu uma leve risada ao olhar novamente para Snape, e o soltou do feitiço, indo embora em seguida.

- Nós não temos nada para conversar. - Severus disse, indo embora.

- Temos sim, Severus!

- VOCÊ NÃO PODE MAIS ME CHAMAR DE SEVERUS! - Ele explodiu por alguns segundos, se recompondo em seguida. - Olha, eu tenho olhos. Eu vi o que aconteceu. Não precisa se explicar. Está tudo terminado entre nós, OK?

- Mas, _Sevvie..._Snape!

- Esqueça, eu não deveria mesmo ter confiado em você.

- Não faça isso... Foi ela que me beijou, Severus! Eu ainda te amo!

- Você disse que se você me enganasse, eu poderia te bater! Sorte a sua que eu não vou! Eu... Eu ainda gosto demais de você para te bater. Mas eu não poderia agüentar outra traição.

- Meu Deus, Severus Snape, você é surdo? Eu-Te-Amo!

- PARE! Pare de mentir, Remus! Você já conseguiu transar comigo! Inúmeras vezes! Para que ficar repetindo a mesma mentira?

- Porque ela não é uma mentira, Severus!

- Tchau, Remus.

- Não, Severus! Sem tchau! - Ele pegou o braço do sonserino.

- Me larga, seu grifinório nojento! - Ele puxou o braço. - Já terminamos por aqui. Você já sabe o resultado. Da próxima vez, se você quiser manter um relacionamento com alguém, tente não traí-la na cara dura!

Remus ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas Severus já tinha desaparecido no corredor.

Tristemente, o grifinório foi assistir à aula, e só se permitiu chorar depois de sua transformação, ainda na Casa dos Gritos, ao lembrar que fora por causa daquilo que tudo começara.

**-X-**

_3º Ano de Harry em Hogwarts_

Snape estava agitado. Acabara de saber que Lupin viria para Hogwarts. Assim que Dumbledore mencionara o nome do lobisomem, Snape tremeu, e várias imagens de seu 3º ano em Hogwarts vieram a sua cabeça. Principalmente aquela... _Mary_.

- Severus? - Ele ouviu seu nome depois de algumas batidas na porta. E imediatamente reconheceu aquela voz.

- Lupin? - Perguntou, somente para confirmar o que já sabia.

- Posso entrar?

- Entre.

Remus entrou na sala do professor de poções, examinando tudo com olhos atentos. Notou a exagerada quantidade de prateleiras contendo frascos de líquidos coloridos com pedaços de plantas e animais boiando. _"Será que ele mantém essas coisas para intimidar os visitantes?", _refletia o lobisomem, enquanto sentia um arrepio descer sua espinha.

- Como vai, Lupin? - Perguntou frio, distante.

- Bem, _Sevvie_. E você?

- Bem também. Só que hoje em dia não admito que me chamem de _Sevvie._

- Desculpe. Severus, eu...

- Snape para você, Lupin.

- Tá, pode ser. _Snape_, eu só queria que você soubesse que... Só tem uma coisa na minha cabeça desde que fui aceito para ser professor aqui. E essa coisa é... _Você_.

- Quer dizer que sou uma coisa agora? - Ele não tirava os olhos dos papéis em sua mesa, por mais que não prestasse atenção neles.

- Não, Seve... _Snape_, você sabe que não foi o que eu quis dizer! Olha para mim, caramba!

Snape levantou levemente o olhar de seus papéis, e olhou para Lupin, sem olhar em seus olhos.

- Por favor, Snape. Todo esse tempo... Todos esses anos... Eu nunca parei de pensar em você. Estou morrendo de saudades. Pelo menos, em Hogwarts, eu podia te observar. Mas depois que nos formamos...

- Vá ao ponto, Lupin.

- Você quer mesmo continuar nesse jogo de gato e rato ou quer voltar ao nosso antigo namoro?

- Pra que? Pra você me trair de novo?

- Pelo amor de Merlin, Severus! Me diga, com quem eu poderia te trair nessa escola?

-_Mary_ - Ele pronunciou o nome com certo desgosto. - virou professora aqui, sabia? Estudo dos Trouxas.

- Mary. Ah, meu Deus, Mary! Severus, quantas vezes vou ter que te repetir: Eu! Não! Gosto! Da! Mary! É a você que eu amo!

- Ainda não me convenceu, Lupin.

- Ah, não? Então talvez isso te convença!

Lupin fechou a porta atrás de si com força, e partiu para cima de Snape, o beijando.

Severus não teve como resistir. A boca de Remus continuava macia como antes.

Remus gostou de provar novamente a boca de Severus depois de tantos anos. A técnica de Snape para beijos melhorara e muito! Além de que ele crescera! Estava até maior que Remus! E se ele crescera tanto, então imagine outras partes de seu corpo... _"Não, Remus, não! Vocês acabaram de voltar, não é a hora para pensar nisso!"_

Mas Lupin pensou errado. Severus começou a desabotoar a camisa do outro, sem mais aquele tremor como antigamente, na primeira vez deles, mas com certeza, com prática.

Remus segurou uma mão de Snape, e aproximou sua boca do ouvido o outro, dando uma leve mordida no lóbulo da orelha antes de sussurrar:

- Onde fica seu quarto, _Sevvie_?

- Já disse para não me chamar de _Sevvie_. Você vai ter que me pagar por isso.

- E por acaso posso pagar por isso no seu quarto, _Sevvie_? - Ele repetia o apelido somente para irritá-lo.

- Não só pode como deve.

Eles se olharam nos olhos, e Severus pode ver toda a paixão nos olhos de Remus.

Snape apertou a mão de Lupin, e o guiou até o quarto rapidamente.

**Now with passion in your eyes  
**(_Agora com paixão em seus olhos_)

**There's no way we could disguise it**

(_Não há como disfarçar_)

**Secretly**

(_Secretamente_)

**So we take each other's hand**

(_Então pegamos a mão um do outro_)

**'Cause we seem to understand**

(_Pois parecemos entender_)

**The urgency**

(_A urgência_)

**Just remember**

(_Apenas lembre_)

Entre beijos e carinhos naquela noite, Lupin ouviu algo que o deixou alegre pelo resto do mês.

- Remus... Eu te amo...

**You're the one thing**

(_Você é a única coisa_)

**I can't get enough of**

(_De que não consigo me cansar_)

**So I'll tell you something**

(_Assim, vou te dizer_)

**This could be love because**

(_Isso poderia ser amor, porque_)

**I've had the time of my life**

_(Eu tive o melhor momento da minha vida)_

**No I never felt this way before**

_(Não, eu nunca me senti assim antes)_

**Yes I swear it's the truth**

_(Sim, eu juro, é verdade)_

**And I owe it all to you**

_(E devo tudo a você)_

**'Cause I've had the time of my life**

_(Porque eu tive o melhor momento da minha vida)_

**And I owe it all to you**

_(E devo tudo a você)_

- Severus... - Remus falou, sonolento, enquanto se levantava da cama para procurar suas roupas. - Tenho que ir.

- Não. Fique.

- Não posso. Já imaginou o que os alunos vão pensar se perceberem que o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas foi até as masmorras, mas precisamente para a sala do professor Snape, e não voltou?

- Quem liga praqueles fedelhos? Você é a única coisa que me importa. Fique aqui comigo hoje à noite, por favor, Remus.

- Me dê um bom motivo.

- Eu te amo.

Remus sorriu, comovido, e foi beijar Severus.

- Te amo também.

**With my body and soul**

(_Com meu corpo e alma_)

**I want you more than you'll ever know**

(_Quero você mais do que possa imaginar_)

**So we'll just let it go**

(_Vamos deixar acontecer_)

**Don't be afraid to lose control, no**

(_Não tenha medo de perder o controle, não_)

**Yes I know what's on your mind**

(_Sim, eu sei o que se passar na sua cabeça_)

**When you say, "Stay with me tonight"(stay with me)**

(_Quando você diz: "Fique comigo hoje à noite"_)

**Just**** remember**

(_Apenas lembre_)

**You're the one thing**

(_Você é a única coisa_)

**I can't get enough of**

(_De que não consigo me cansar_)

**So I'll tell you something**

(_Assim, vou te dizer_)

**This could be love because**

(_Isso poderia ser amor, porque_)

**I've had the time of my life**

_(Eu tive o melhor momento da minha vida)_

**No I never felt this way before**

_(Não, eu nunca me senti assim antes)_

**Yes I swear it's the truth**

_(Sim, eu juro, é verdade)_

**And I owe it all to you**

_(E devo tudo a você)_

**'Cause I've had the time of my life**

_(Porque eu tive o melhor momento da minha vida)_

**And I owe it all to you**

_(E devo tudo a você)_

_**#FIM**_

**N.B.: **_Então, a fic está uma delícia. Muito gostosa de ler. Bem romântica.  
Foi interessante ler como a música entrou perfeitamente na história.  
Sem falar que o fim foi demais. Terminar a fic com a música foi legal e diferente._

_Enfim, fico por aqui.  
Até! ; *_

**N.A.:** Minha primeira fic de Harry Potter foi a maior fic que eu já escrevi... Uau.

Bem, também foi minha primeira Snupin, e queria agradecer à Rosana F., por ter me mostrado esse slash maravilhoso!

Espero que tenham gostado! Não se esqueçam de comentar, sempre faz bem ao autor! Deu o maior trabalho pra fazer isso aqui, e um simples "Amei!" não levaria mais do que um minuto! Vai lá...

Beijos!


End file.
